empireatwarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
Welcome Hi, welcome to EAW Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Anakin Skyobiliviato page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:53, August 14, 2011 Hello! Hello there, I am Crazy-Lihkan38, the founder of this wiki. I noticed your blog after recently returning to the wiki, and I was wondering if you'd still be interested in editing here. This wiki needs more users, and I'm preparing a major overhaul of the wiki. I also apologize for not being here, it's my fault >.< [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 16:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Trivia would be a great thing to have on articles. I also love Star Wars behind the scenes stuff, but I don't actually know a lot about it XD Thanks for coming back! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 20:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know that, lol. Interesting, so it's good that you guys have experience working together. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 20:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thanks Hey anakin, can you not remove any of the stats due to we are about to update the wiki, and we need all the stats we have on here, so if you encounter a page with stats, do not remove them, just add to them with what knowledge you have and leave it. . 21:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Fair Fair enough . 21:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Glitch Tot tell you the truth, I have no idea. I asked Chance.purvis about it, because I believe he did a lot to the layout of the wiki. I think it looks nice, except of course for this glitch. I'm trying to look into it. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 22:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: :( Sorry about that man, I gave you credit for it, my bad. . 22:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Alright, thanks for letting us use it! However, since the two games are very different, I hope you don't mind if we tweak it a bit. Otherwise, it's a great idea! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 22:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya Dude that was wrong of me to not ask ya', well I hope u forgive man, cause thats messed up, I took out parts of it, so that it would best suit this wiki, but You are the creator of it, so no worries about it. I will alert the founder. . 22:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I just read it Ya Didn't realize you did, so what is this glitch we are talking about? with the template, cause I know more about it, I can fix it. RE:Glitch Nope I'm not getting the glitch. . 22:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Um IDK I don't know whatsgoing on its working fine for me, and um yes there is a way to incoparate BFI content to BFII. . 22:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ohkay Um the Random page button i'm gonna work on later I have to go to defensive driving so, I cannot do it today, but I will fix it by tomorrow. The wiki-wordmark isn't a glitch it is actually suppossed to be there at that height, so um I will see what to do about that, and do you have Xfire? . 22:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:XFire cause if so I was going at add you to my friends list. . 22:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitch fix I tried it, it didn't appear to do anything. And yes, I cleared my browser's cache. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 23:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it! I found out exactly what happened. Number one, we left the < > on, and we didn't put px at the end. I can now adjust it as I please. Tell me if you think it should go down or up. Right now it's at 50px. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 01:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Very good. Also for the example page, maybe you should replace the stats, and maybe tell them to use an infobox instead. Just a suggestion. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 02:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was offline. All day and yesterday I've been with my friend, and I was at a baseball game. Just got home now. But yes, I've seen all of your hard work, and it's awesome! Yes, I definitely believe you can be an admin. You deserve it. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 21:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC)